They Never Learn
by Angel Girl Phantom
Summary: Danny and Vlad are at it with pranks again. A/N- May want to read Daughters of Dan before this one.


**I DON'T OWN DP.**

**A/N If you haven't read Daughters of Dan, I suggest you do. Or you will just be confused with whats going on.**

**Victoria: Wow, this was quick.**  
**Me: eh, I thought I would something simple before Freakish Return. This will only be a few chapters long.**  
**Veronica: Enjoy**

**Danny's POV**

I let out a snicker as I landed on Vlad's office building with Sam and Tucker. I look down and saw Vlad standing on the stires out side.

"You ready?" I asked. Sam grind as she held up two bucks and Tucker snicker as he got out his PDA.

"Then let's do it." I said.

**Dan's POV**

I layed back as we watch the news.

"I'm just saying, if there ever was a zombie apocalypse. All we have to do is go into the ghost." Dani said. I rolled my eyes at the girl current conversation. I look over to see Dani upside down on the coach looking at Veronica who was laying on her stomach on the floor. Victoria didn't even say anything as she continue to text on the phone with Valerie. I look back in time to see a shocked Vlad covered in pink feathers on the news. I let out a laugh and got the girls attention. We all burst out laughing at Vlad predicament. Vlad had a very angry look and walked away. I almost feel sorry for the kid. The news then switch over to a comical and my cell phone rang. I looked at the screen and smirked. I push the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Chick-fila, how may I help you?" I asked. I heard a growl from the other end.

"This is no laughing matter,Daniel." Vlad said. I dropped the funny attitude and narrowed my eyes.

"Then why did you call me?" I asked. I already had a hunch why.

"Is this your daughters' doing?" Vlad asked.

"No, their powers are still under lock down." I said. Remembering their recent school fight and how Val decided that a week without powers should be fair. So now Victoria and Veronica are wearing change Specter Deflectors. It doesn't shock us anymore. It just neutralize the ghost powers until it is taken off.

"Last I check, Only two were in trubble." Vlad said.

"And those two are the only ones other than us who can make copys." I said. Vlad stay silent for a moment. I caught on what he was implying.

"Don't look at me ether, fruit loop!" I shouted. I pushed the end call button and went back to the news.

"He's Dead." Victoria mumbled. As she texted. She didn't need to say who. We all knew.

"Yup." Veronica agreed.

"Uh huh." I said.

"You think I can get his CDs when Vlad destroy him?" Dani asked. We all shrugged and kept doing what we were doing.

_**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**_

**Victoria's POV**

I push the button on my bracelet when we got in the school yard. And watch the suit disappear. I look to the side and saw Veronica do the same and Dani turn human. We all went out of our hiding place and saw Danny and the others not to far away. I felt my head start pounding again with sharp pains.

"Nice prank." Veronica said.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"So how did you live?" Dani asked.

"Because I'm that awesome." Danny said.

"Vlad will get you back, Danny. Remember the last time." Jazz said.

"Ha! Half the ghost zone is still laughing about it." A familiar voice said. I turn to Pointdexter behind us.

"And lets not forget the rules Vlad put on us." Valerie said.

"I think it would be funny to see a prank war." Dani said.

"Yes, see one. Not take part in." I said. Both my sisters slumped and pouted.

"Your no fun." Veronica complained. I cross my arms and gave her a scolding face.

"We don't know what Vlad is willing to do. And see as only one of us have our powers. I rather not take the chance of him doing something drastic and us be in a situation we can't get out of." I stated.

"Your sister is suprising right for once." Dexter said

"And Dexter is living up to his nerd tital for once." I said. Dexter and I stay glaring at each other for a moment and look away. I heard a bell and my eyes widen. I look to the school building and ran for it.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

We were now going to lunch with everyone. We grabbed our food and sat down to eat. My ghost sense went off and I look around. I shrugged and turn back in time to come face to face with a feather covered and shock Danny. The whole cafeteria burst into laughter.

"Very original..." I mumbled. As I rolled my eyes. Danny stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"It's war." Sam/Tucker said. I raised an eyebrow as they filled us in. I rolled my eye at their petty prank war.

"So basically they act out childish." I said. Sam and Tucker nodded and went back to their food.

"It sounds fun to me." Dani said.

"Of course it would." I mumbled.

"Whats with you?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing." I said. I saw Danny come back to the table de-featherd.

"Revenge?" Dani asked.

"Big time." Danny said.

"What do you have in mind?" Tucker asked. Danny gave us an evil grin and explained it to us. By the time he finished only one thought came to mind... He is so doomed.

**Me: Review please!**


End file.
